NG1 1-1
Overview: Act 1, Stage 1 Timer Target: 119 (Approximately 34/35 Real Time seconds) Even the first stage is challenging to optimize. The primary idea is to reach the end of the stage with Spinslash and 10 Ninpo. There are two common routes through the stage in any%. First 3 enemies Relevant category: '''any%, low%' It's an ongoing joke between Ninja Gaiden runners regarding the difficulty of passing the first 3 enemies of the game without stopping. This can be done in two ways: You can jump in between the first and second enemy, slashing the second enemy on your way down, and slash-jumping the third enemy. A debatably easier strategy is to slash-jump the first enemy (as early as possible), down-slash the second enemy, and slash-jump or avoid the third enemy. A good method for timing the jump between the two enemies is to count the fence sections. You want to do a slash-jump around the time Ryu is just in the middle of the sixth fence (third from the end). Unsheathing Your Sword Your first slash-jump will ''not register a hit unless you slash at least once beforehand when the stage starts. It is believed that this is a bug in the game, although it is a minor inconvenience. Doing a slash beforehand is colloquially referred to as unsheathing your sword, and is necessary preparation to take out the first 3 enemies. Pacifist Strategy Damage boost off of the first enemy, and quickly jump once you land to avoid damage from the next two guys. This is also much easier than killing the first three enemies without stopping, and is recommended for new players in any% too. Spinslash Relevant category: '''any%' In the middle of the stage, you'll spot an enemy on a ledge above the ground followed by an item lantern at the top of the screen. By damage boosting off of the right side of the enemy, you can land on the ledge and jump up to the item lantern to obtain Spinslash. Note you must jump into the right-half of the enemy in order to get boosted to the right. Mike Tyson Boost ''Relevant category: '''any%, low%, pacifist' After spinslash, you must damage boost off of the second Mike Tyson to land on the high platform above without having to do any wallclimbing, saving several seconds. Once the second Mike Tyson spawns, you must not stop running, or he may go out of position. The cue to jump is when Ryu's sprite is halfway between the pink sign on the left and the background wall to the right. Extended Jump ''Relevant category: '''any%, low%, pacifist''' On top of the tall building after the Mike Tyson boost: If you jump off of the very tip of the ledge and continue to hold A, you'll get an extended jump off of the wall in the background, extending the range of your jump and, if your timing was accurate, allowing you to pass the next enemy without stopping and without killing him. Boss: Bartender any% Enter the boss room with spinslash and 10 ninpo. Spinslash towards the boss to damage him a little bit, and then spinslash again after landing next to the boss to finish him off. The cue for the first jump is when the right side of Ryu's sprite is aligned with the right side of the table in the background. low% Slash him until he dies. You will have to back up a bit after about 10 slashes to avoid getting hit. Map source: http://www.nesmaps.com/maps/NinjaGaiden/NinjaGaidenMapStage1-1.html